


Alone

by noveltea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina, and the aftermath of killing Jacen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It feels like a dead weight in the pit of her stomach.

In her mind she can see it happening over and over again; images she can't shut off.

Memories she'd prefer to bury somewhere where they won't be found.

She doesn't want to think she's broken.

She's meant to be the tough one, sharp edges and straight vision tempered by a moral compass that has faltered but never completely failed.

Then she'd fought her brother. Her twin.

Her other half.

Not just fought; killed.

As much as she tried to tell herself that he had to be stopped - that she was the only person who could stop him, stop what he'd become - she felt the sick feeling in her stomach rise, threatening to overwhelm her completely.

She couldn't tell anyone.

No one could understand; in this she was alone.

Alone and terrified.


End file.
